Desabafando com o Meu Espelho
by Yoko Yuna-chan
Summary: O que vou contar aqui pode não ter sido presenciado em nenhum momento da vida de muitas pessoas, mas uma coisa que constantemente acontece comigo, Hyuga Hinata.


Chegei em casa exausta do dia que tive. Um dia divertido mas ao mesmo tempo frustrante.

O que vou contar aqui pode não ter sido presenciado em nenhum momento da vida de muitas pessoas, mas uma coisa que constantemente acontece comigo, Hyuga Hinata.

Subi as escadas da minha casa tirando os brincos e as sandálias. Chegei ao meu quarto jogando tudo em um canto qualquer. Abri meu armário, o qual tinha um grande espelho de corpo inteiro. Olhei para mim mesma.

O que há em mim, que não há nos outros? Ou especificamente, nas outras... sendo mais especifica ainda, o que há nas pessoas proximas de mim, minhas amigas...

Tinha acabado de sair da casa de Sakura. Como disse, foi um dia divertido. Mas acabei descobrindo coisas que não deveria ficar sabendo, por que agora, fico remoendo essas coisas até encontrar uma resposta. Mas isso nem sempre é bom. A resposta as vezes é algo que eu gostaria de não descobrir.

Eu sou uma pessoa muito realista. Eu sei o que posso e o que não posso. Sei o que tenho, e o que posso conseguir. Mas o que é mais importante, é que sei quem eu sou.

Sakura é diferente. Ela sabe o que é. Mas deixa isso tão escondido e tão influenciado pelas outras pessoas, que acaba acreditando em coisa que ela não é. Não a culpo. Eu também sou assim as vezes, quem não é assim não é? Quem nunca foi influenciada por uma amiga, um garoto, ou uma reportagem na revista?

Afinal, o que eu estou tentando dizer aqui?

E acredito no que eu sou. E isso me deixa frustrada por que acaba causando inveja em algumas pessoas. Eu não diria inveja mas...ciúmes. Por que essas pessoas não acreditam no que são? Por que eu tenho que ser diferente?

Eu chegei a todas essas conclusões por causa de apenas uma coisa.

Eu sou bonita. Eu sei que sou. Eu acredito nisso. Acredito que quando você acredita em si mesma, as coisas fluem sabe... Os garotos começam a olhar pra você diferente, e você se sente mais confiante, com certeza.

Várias de minhas amigas, Sakura, Temari, Ino....

Garotas lindas, maravilhosas, personalidades distintas mas cada qual com algo especial. Mas elas não acreditam nisso. Eu não sei ao certo a verdade, mas posso dizer que elas se acham horríveis, por isso elas acham que ninguém olha pra elas.

Mas é tudo uma questão de confiança...

Minha teoria: Todos nós temos um estado de espírito. E acredito que de alguma forma bizarra, nós podemos captar este estado. Uma pessoa que estiver feliz, vai atrair a felicidade, vai transmitir essa felicidade as pessoas a sua volta.O mesmo acontece com uma pessoa que no nosso caso esta com baixa alto-estima. Se sente péssima, a pior pessoa do mundo, a mais feia. A pessoa que se sente feia, vai concerteza, ser menos percebida do que uma pessoa que se sente bonita. Mas não que esta pessoa seja feia, ela só não acredita em sua beleza. As coisas não acontecem do nada. A não ser que se tente, "chamar a atenção", levantar a alto-estima, nada vai acontecer.

Agora, por que as pessoas não podem pensar do mesmo geito que eu, eu não sei. Só sei que é mais fácil pensar assim. Mais fácil aceitar as críticas, por que no fundo você ainda acredita em si mesma.

Cinco minutos na frente de um espelho me levaram a isso. E minha cara borrada de maquiagem, fica mais suja, com marcas pretas do rímel escorrendo por meu rosto. Eu estava em fim chorando. Eu não sei por que, só sei que precisava desmoronar, sofrer pelas pessoas que eu amo, o que acontece muito comigo.

Eu só queria que elas pensasem, tentassem, dissesem:

"Por que não? O que pode dar errado se já estou no fundo do poço? Se já perdi todas as esperanças, não tem por que não tentar"

_O que há em mim, que não tem nas minhas amigas?_

_Absolutamente nada_

_Um dia eu espero que isso passe, muitos que ouviram isso podem achar que é a maior viagem minha, mas se eu tiver ajudado alguém, ajudado quem eu quero, nada mais importa..._

Tomei um banho... Precisava lavar o rosto.

* * *

_**Não espero reviews. Espero uma mensagem passada. O texto esta confuso mas realmente espero que vocês tenham entendido...**_


End file.
